Chapter 503
The Last Sight Seen is the 503rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Waking up in the room to see Natsu, Lucy is tormented by Dimaria as the latter goes to gouge her eyes out. A quick tussle occurs, with Lucy again coming to see Dimaria brutally injured while Natsu, who was her aggressor with the power of E.N.D. taking control of him, hurries out the chamber wanting to encounter Zeref, but indiscriminately runs into Gray. Summary Lucy awakens to find Natsu bound to a chair directly across from her, but quickly realizes that she has been bound with Magic Sealing Stone, which surprises her; Dimaria reveals her presence to Lucy, citing the usefulness of Ishgar's tools and commenting on the Fairy Tail girl's helpless appearance. Lucy blames Dimaria for harming Brandish, but Dimaria redirects the blame back at her and suddenly appears directly across the room, right behind Natsu, which Lucy wonders to be Teleportation. Dimaria reveals that she has removed Lucy's bikini top, much to her embarrassment, and claims that she'll make Natsu nude as well, but questions aloud whether he is dead, as he hasn't moved at all. Dimaria then appears directly over the top of Lucy and comments on the size and quality of her eyes, wherein she threatens to gouge them out; Dimaria expresses her desire for Lucy to scream, but Lucy refuses to adhere to Dimaria's whims, saying that even if she's blind, she'll remember everyone and everything she loves clearly, and that she isn't scared. Enraged by Lucy's stalwart behavior, Dimaria swings her blade down; Lucy calls out to Natsu, but passes out. When she awakes in the now-destroyed room, she finds blood spattered on her face and wonders where Natsu is. However, she hears a moans of pain nearby and looks over to find a brutalized Dimaria sitting in a hole in the stone walls. A horrified Lucy listens as the shell shocked Dimaria says what did this to her was a monster. Lucy immediately asks about Natsu, but Dimaria responds that he is a monster. Lucy is unable to believe that Natsu was the one who attacked Dimaria, but a dazed Dimaria questions how anyone could be more powerful than Chronos and move within her time, concluding that only E.N.D. would be able to do so. At that moment, Happy, Evergreen, Porlyusica and Brandish arrive; Dimaria sadly utters Brandish's name upon seeing her, while Lucy expresses happiness at the fact that Brandish is alive. However, the woman responds that they have to immediately bind Dimaria, as she can manipulate time. Evergreen asks Lucy what happened, to which she responds that she has no idea, but that when she woke up the second time, things were as they currently see them. Porlyusica then explains to Lucy that she misdiagnosed Natsu's tumor and that it was something else entirely: something that awakened something inside of him. Happy wonders whether it was E.N.D. that was awoken while Lucy goes to find Natsu, only to stop when Evergreen points out that she is topless. Concurrently, a demonic Natsu trudges along in his instinctual hunt for Zeref, burning alive any Alvarez soldiers that stand in his way. Wondering if Zeref is in the guild building, Natsu moves forward, but has his path blocked by Gray, who has finally stumble upon his sworn foe. Characters in Order of Appearance #Lucy Heartfilia #Natsu Dragneel #Dimaria Yesta #Happy #Evergreen #Brandish μ #Porlyusica #Gray Fullbuster Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** * |Ēra}} Spells used * |Sutā Doresu}} **Star Dress: Aquarius Form Abilities used *E.N.D. Power (ＥＮＤイーエヌディーパワー Ī Enu Dī Pawā) *Flight Weapons used *Scimitar Items used * Trivia *The exchange that occurred between Natsu and Dimaria within the chapter was delved upon in order in the Q&A corner of Volume 60:Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 60 Q&A Corner ::1). Dimaria stops time. ::2). Natsu simuntousely wakes up and attacks Dimaria. ::3). Natus notices and picks up Lucy. ::4). Natsu releases Lucy. ::5). Because Lucy is not moving, Natsu thinks she is dead. ::6). Natsu awakens E.N.D.'s power. ::7). Natsu attacks Dimaria again. ::8). Natsu rushes to Zeref's place. References Arc Navigation